Jo$h
|place=20/20 |challenges=0 |votesagainst=9 |days=4 }}Jo$h is a contestant on Survivor: 2055. Profile Full interview can be found here. Name: Jo$h Tribe Designation: How would you personally go about surviving a real life apocalypse? As somebody who lives kiiiiinda close to DC and would probably get hit with some nuclear fallout if a bomb went off there and the wind was blowing in my direction, I've actually thought about this before. I would find some roommates or friends that I trust and make a group with them, because I believe strength comes in numbers. Strategically, I would only go with gays/lesbians because all the straight people on Walking Dead got pregnant during their apocalypse and that didn't turn out too well. We would probably travel further into the mountains (as long as everyone else isn't doing the same thing) and set up shop in a secluded place with some security. We wouldn't want to just break into a building and live there because that would mean other people would be able to break in too. I don't know where we could find a gun, but at least we have some steak knives. We would probably try to learn how to fish (if the water isn't contaminated) and gather for food. Hopefully we could find some farms that we could forage from. I wouldn't get greedy and try to do too much, just enough to survive. Ugh, some light starvation would turn me into such a skinny legend. What is your biggest flaw, and on the contrary, what is the best quality about yourself? Real life flaw: I'm really bad about asking people for help. I always try to just grind through my problems by myself so that I'm not a bother to people. Like, it was really difficult for me to even ask my friend to give me a ride to Walmart tonight for my Retail Marketing assignment. I only have to spend 5 minutes in there to get what I need, but I still felt bad about inconveniencing her. I always feel like I have to say yes to requests that I don't want to do, so other people are doing the same to me. ORG flaw: I'm bad about basically just following others instead of carving my own path in the game. I got pretty discouraged when I tried to do that in DORGphin S3 and then got voted out at my first tribal for overplaying, but I'm never going to win a game as a follower. Real life strength: I'm not really afraid of anything. If I want something, I'll go for it. I got accepted into a study abroad program for the Fall of 2018 and I aaaaalmost canceled it. I was really afraid of going to a foreign country where I don't speak the language and travelling by myself. However, I got over it and had the best semester of my life. If I'd canceled it then I wouldn't have been able to live in Belgium for 3 months and visit like 10 amazing cities across Europe. I feel like my sometimes risky behaviors can get me in trouble sometimes, but overall its definitely a great part of my personality. ORG strength: I record everything meticulously. Like, I always make voting charts, safari charts if thats in a season, and other stuff like that. It really helps me organize my thoughts and plan for the future. Why do you play ORG's? I play ORGs because I love testing myself. I'm not going to give up until I win one. I really just want to prove that I'm good at something, even if it doesn't really have many real-life applications. Like, when I do well in an ORG, I feel validated. But even if I do bad, I know its just a game. After flopping in the biggest ORG I've ever played yesterday, CharitORG, I kinda sat down and reevaluated why I even care about how well I do in ORGs. I really enjoy the community. That's why I'm applying to Natvivor, I have a connection to like half the production team. If you could bring two things with you during an apocalypse, what would they be and why? I assume if my house is being destroyed that everything else is too, so I'm not going to have access to electricity. I grab my lighter and a pot from the kitchen. Clean water and food are super important! I'm really not trying to spend the whole apocalypse shitting myself from catching Giardia or something. Survivor 2055 Voting History Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:2055 Contestants Category:Eiros Tribe Category:20th Place Category:Survivor: 2055